Naruto Don't Do It
by slytherinheiriss
Summary: this is a story with naruto cutting himself and sasuke saving him i suck at sumeries so please read it Yoaisp? lol
1. save me sasuke

Naruto don't do it

Um k this is my first fic (I guess since I deleted me other fic so I don't know) so please R & R even if it is flames

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Rating: M for emo-ness and that 3 letter word that's write the word the he he but seriously you know what I mean

I DO NOT own Naruto weeps

Naruto had been cutting himself for the past few years; the only one who knew was Sasuke. He only found out because he "accidentally" ran into (fallowed) Naruto in the forest. Sasuke remembered what had happened about an hour ago. Sakura had rejected Naruto (again) and told him that she would rather date lee or even that murderous guy Gaara.

After that Naruto ran into the forest and then he ran into Sasuke.

Sasuke begged Naruto to stop but Naruto always said "why do you care it the only way I can feel better and aren't you supposed to hate my guts." The only reason that Sasuke hasn't let Naruto kill himself is because he loves the little blond fox. Yes that rite he loves him but he had no way to show his love until now.

Sasuke had Naruto move in with him. Sasuke took away all knifes and sharp objects from Naruto. Naruto whine and told Sasuke that he wouldn't cut himself any more. Sasuke never believed a word he said.

Not just because he really didn't believe Naruto but also because he loved sharing a house with him, sharing a room with, and even sharing a bed with his little blond.

One day Sasuke was watching Naruto at training. Kakashi said that everyone but Sasuke could leave. Sasuke was upset that he had to stay behind and leave Naruto alone.

Usually Sasuke walked Naruto home to the Uchiha mansion. It was a long walk, Naruto often got tied. He would always let Sasuke carry him the rest of the way.

In the distance Sasuke heard "no Naruto for the last time no I will not go out with you" (Sakura) "but why sakura-chan" (Naruto) "because you are a stinky little brat" (Sakura)

At that Sasuke wanted to go home really bad, but he couldn't because Kakashi made him perfect the new jutsu they were working on.

It wasn't until Sasuke's cell phone rang that he was aloud to leave.

Sasuke answered the phone it was Naruto. "Sasuke I'm going to kill myself. No one cares about me so why should I live?" Naruto give me 20 minutes to show you how much people care about you

"No Sasuke I'll give you five"

At that Naruto hung up the phone. Sasuke ran as fast as he could to the drug store to get a box of condoms." He ran all the way to his house as fast as he could hoping he wasn't to late.

He pushed the door open with much more force than needed, almost knocking it off its hinges.

Sasuke ran all around the house yelling "Naruto" until he heard a cough from the master bathroom.

He flung the door open. There sat Naruto in the bathtub with a knife in his hands, about to cut. Sasuke grabbed the knife using it to cut the top of the box of condoms.

Taking one out he said Naruto this is how much I love you. He threw the box and knife onto the floor. He turned on the shower. Lifted Naruto up, he seemed a bit to excited and not too scared to be strait.

Sasuke hopped into the shower embracing the hot water. He peeled Naruto clothes off, along with his own. He saw Naruto's erection growing by the minute, as was his.

Sasuke put the condom on and stuck a finger into Naruto's ass, then 2 then three. After that he quickly thrust into Naruto. After about three minutes they both came yelling each other's names.

Sasuke quickly got out of Naruto and went to his manhood. He licked up the sticky liquid. Naruto pouted, he took the condom and licked the inside clean.

Sasuke smirked "so Naruto still think that no one loves you?"

FIN

So did you like it remember R & R. tell me if I should continue or not or even write more stuff like this?

Luv ya

Slytherinheiriss


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Birthday Sasuke

**A/N**

Ok so basically this is an add on to Naruto Don't Do It, and it's about sasuke's relation ship with Naruto.

Oh by the way Naruto stopped cutting himself because Sasuke love him and that was all the motivation he needed.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Pairings:

Sasu/Naru and a slight hint of Ka/saku

Rating:

M

Warning:

This is yaoi if you don't read Guy x Guy couplings then don't read this.

Thanks so much to the people who reviewed my last chap and giving me the Ok to write this chap

Those people are:

**Anonymous Sister of the Author**

**marina-uzumaki-potter**

**SoSickOfNyQuil**

**So on with the story **

Naruto woke up to a bright light coming from the window. He attempted to get up and close the window. Well he attempted but he couldn't.

He felt two arms wrapped extremely tight around his waist. He looked over to the body of heat next to him. It was Sasuke using him as a sun shield.

Naruto wiggled his way out of the tight grip. He got out of bed and closed the window.

He walked up to the sleeping raven haired boy, no he meant man. Naruto had just remembered it was Sasuke's 18th birthday. Naruto sat down on the bed he brushed a piece of hair out of Sasuke's face.

His skin was so soft. Naruto got hard just thinking about the skin on Sasuke's body, and how soft it was when Sasuke laid on top of him.

Naruto wanted to do something special for Sasuke today, but he was broke.

Naruto grinned he would show Sasuke the day to remember, not to mention a night to remember evil laugh

Naruto got up. He tuned off the alarm clock, and covered Sasuke with the blanket.

Naruto left the room in silence and with remorse.

Naruto wished he could stay with Sasuke in that room forever. The room had only one bed and it also had a bathroom connected to it. Naruto thought of all the possibility, on the bed, in the shower, on the floor. Little Naruto was getting really excited.

Naruto called up Kakashi and told him that neither Sasuke nor he was going to be at training, due to being sick. Yah love sickness that isinsert evil laugh here.

Naruto got busy after that he made breakfast of chocolate covered strawberries with whoop cream on top. He walked up to Sasuke's room, well actually their room.

He opened the door and turned on the lights. Sasuke was sitting up watching TV. Sasuke turned towards Naruto. Sasuke said "I heard you call Kakashi" in a sexier tone than usual. Naruto said "yah I thought you would like to stay home for your birthday"

Sasuke smirked "you don't really think I believe that do you Naruto? I'm sure you just want me here for your own pleasure. Am I right Naruto? Am I?"

Naruto blushed "maybe you are right, maybe I wanted to make this day special, so we can both enjoy it, together." Said Naruto, with confidence.

What happened next was unexpected for Naruto. Sasuke jumped on Naruto, spilling the tray of sweet food all over them and the floor. Sasuke just thanked god that Naruto was still just wearing boxers, as was he. He also thanked god for letting the floor be hardwood.

Sasuke ended the kiss after about 15 minutes.

Both of them were hard.

Sasuke suggested that they take a shower, and to save water to take the shower together. Naruto agreed eagerly, thinking about the last time they took a shower together (last chapter just incase you don't know). Well at least Naruto considered it a shower.

They hopped in the shower. Sasuke turned on the water so it was warm but cold enough for the two to snuggle afterwards.

Naruto said "I'll wash you if you wash me Sasuke"

Naruto and Sasuke both grinned with that being said.

Sasuke said "ok I'll wash you first."

Sasuke picked up the sponge and took his time applying the soap. When he was done he started at the chest. He looped around the nipple a few times. Naruto moaned.

He turned Naruto around. Washing his back slowly with as light of touch as possible. Finally, he turned Naruto around again. He washed his legs. Sasuke grabbed the sprayer and rinsed Naruto off.

Naruto was disappointed.

Sasuke then said "I'll wash thin my self." After that Sasuke took Naruto into his mouth. He licked up and down his shaft. It didn't take much for Naruto to cum. Sasuke licked up the cum greedily.

Naruto said "it's my turn now so let me wash you"

Naruto skipped the sponge. He licked up and down Sasuke's chest. He was being greedy. He stuffed as much of Sasuke's enlarged shaft as he could without choking himself. Sasuke took a little longer to cum. Naruto lapped up as much of the cum as he could. Sasuke was smirking.

The water was cold they both had just noticed. They rinsed of their shafts and hopped out of the shower.

They both walked out into the bathroom.

Sasuke had forgotten to bring more towels up stairs.

They walked downstairs still completely naked. Instead of getting two towels Sasuke grabbed one big blanket and pulled Naruto on the couch 

Sasuke pulled the blanket over both of them.

After about an hour Sasuke got up and went upstairs. He brought down what seemed to be nothing. Sasuke got down on one knee and purposed to Naruto.

Naruto said yes well he actually yelled it.

A/N

Sorry I was to lazy to put any real sex in this chap

I hope you liked it

Oh by the way I need at least 5 review to write about the wedding


	3. Naruto x sasuke 4eva it's official

The wedding

Well anyways I'm updating because I'm board, even though I didn't get my reviews. To you who gave me my reviews thank you.

A/N:

Sorry if you didn't like my other chapter I'm just so happy that I figured out how to add another chapter that why I didn't update last night. So please tell me if what you liked and didn't like about stuff so I can keep on writing stuff like that.

Rating:

M

Warning;

Yaoi (Again if you read the last two chapters and are saying "Ewww gayness" then don't freaking read this chapter cause there is gay marriage.) lemons and possibly MPREG

Pairings:

Sasu/Naru duh!!!

A/N (again sorry):

At this moment nobody knows about Sasuke and Naruto just that they lived together

Naruto lay in bed wide awake. Sasuke was already sleeping, and had been for about an hour. Naruto just couldn't sleep not after what happened that day.

FLASHBACK

Naurto's P.O.V.

Sasuke ran upstairs, I sat there quiet waiting for his return. Man I'm glad I didn't hold my

breath.

He took forever to come back he didn't even have anything, and he was still naked. He might have just gone to the bathroom to well you know, but then why didn't he use the one down stairs. I thought that he might of just go to get some clothes on, but he just standing there butt naked.

He got down on one leg and started to blush I mean it's been three months since that night in the shower. I'm so glad that Sasuke is here he saved my life. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't feel this feeling called 'love'.

It took me a few moments to understand what he was doing. I started to blush too.

He said "Naruto I know it has only been a few months since we've you know um… how do I say this? For lack of better word gotten together, but I don't want to lose you to some moron who comes along. So, will you, Naruto Uzumaki, take me, Sasuke Uchiha, to be your loving husband?"

My brain was working faster than usual to get me to yell

"YES, OH SASUKE I LOVE YOU"

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke began to toss and turn in the bed. Naruto turned toward him. Sasuke had a look of pain on his face. For the first time in all of Naurto's life Sasuke was crying. It wasn't' like the, ouch I stubbed my toe kind of crying, but like the OMG Naruto has been canceled kind of crying.

Naruto pondered on whether he should wake Sasuke up or let him be.

About five minutes later Naruto made his decision, we crawled, the few inches away he was, towards Sasuke. He sat up. Sasuke had not felt the movement around the bed.

Naruto picked Sasuke up and set him on his lap. Sasuke had only started to wake up still crying. He sat up, and gave Naruto a hug. Naruto felt a wet hot liquid rolling down his back.

Naruto wondered what it was. It took him a few moments to realize Sasuke was still crying.

His instincts took control over his body. Naruto began to pat sasuke's bare back. He whispered "everything is going to be okay Sasuke. Tell you fiancé what is wrong."

Sasuke was mumbling to what Naruto could understand something like this "Itatchi … trying … kill … me … us … Naruto …don't … leave … me,… please … don't."

After that Sasuke started to cry again. Naruto brought him closer "Sasuke I would never leave you, even if my life depended on the abandonment of you, I still wouldn't leave you. After all isn't that what fiancé's are for? Sasuke I love you"

Sasuke continued to cry on Sasuke's shoulder for the rest of the night.

Naruto thought that night had brought them closer together.

NEXT DAY

Naruto fell asleep with Sasuke in his lap, thank gods so was Sasuke. Naruto was happy that Sasuke got some sleep.

They would have a long day ahead of them.

Sasuke woke up five minutes later. He got off of Naruto, walking to the bathroom. Sasuke turned on the shower and got in.

ABOUT NOON

"Erg Sasuke this is too hard."

Sasuke and Naruto had been working on this all day.

Finally they had finished the plans for the wedding.

Sasuke took a piece of paper and tore it in half he gave one half to Naruto.

"Write down ten people you want to come to our wedding." said Sasuke

Naruto wrote

Sakura

Kakashi

Gaara(they had become friends)

Konohamuru

Temari

Kankuro

Shikamaru

Hinata

Neji

Iruka

Sasuke looked down at Naurto's list then he wrote:

Ino

Kiba

Choji

Shino

Tenten

Lee

Gai

Kin

Zaku

Jiraiya

Okay you give out the invitations for my people and I give the invitations for your people.

They both left Sasuke had finished about an hour later. Naruto was done except Sakura.

Naruto walked up to Sakura and asked "sakura will you go to my wedding please?"

Skura gasped "um sure Naruto who are you getting married to? Ino, Hinata, Tenten, who Naruto, who?"

" I'm afraid you will hurt me , um I'm getting married to … Sasuke."

"OMG congratulations Naruto, I will be there"

eight months later

Naruto and Sasuke walked home together. Sasuke picked up Naruto. "Hey Naruto have you gained weight, your fatter"

"Sasuke there is something I need to tell you. Do you remember the night I did my sexy jutsu so I could see you face when you had you orgasm?"

FLASHBACK

"Sasuke is it ok if I use my sexy jutsu tonight? I want to see you face when you cum."

"sure Naruto whatever you want." He said playfully

later on that night:

"oh Sasuke harder, faster, HARDER, FASTER!!!"

"WHATEVER YOU WANT SWEETY"

"OH SASUKE. OH SASUKE. SSSAAASSSUUUKKKEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

"NNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOOOOOOI!!!!!!"

they both came at the same time

END FLASHBACK

"yes I remember, Naruto we haven't had sex since then"

Naruto started to blush "well I got pregnant from that"

Sasuke looked stunned "well that's great. I'm going to be a daddy!!"

ONE MONTH LATER

"push Naruto-kun push harder it's okay"

Naruto had transformed into a girl for this.

pop

And a baby was born!!!

But more importantly it was a girl baby!!!

It was adorable. It had sasuke's eyes and Naurto's hair.

ONE MONTH LATER

Sakura was holding the baby Mai (means dance in Japanese.).

here comes the bride all dressed in a tux. sang Ino

Naruto was walking down the isle with a tux on, but he still had a veil on.

Sasuke was in a tux with an Uchiha symbol on the back.

Then the vows came ….

"I do" Naruto practical yelled

"I do" said Sasuke happy to kiss his um husband

"you may now kiss the um groom um I guess"

then Sasuke and Naruto did more than kiss they started to make out

A/N:

I know it sucked I will try to make it again tomorrow I just have brain blockage

Luv ya

Slytherinheiriss


End file.
